The goal of the Phase I research period is to develop a prototype technique for the rapid MALDI mass spectral analysis of individual mammalian cells. All of the components necessary to achieve this goal have been demonstrated independently. Gold nanoparticles developed at nanoComposix have demonstrated high sensitivity for MALDI-MS applications with little background interference in the low m/z spectral region. Flow cytometry and cell sorting technology has been developed and used over the last 30 years. Aerosol time-of-flight mass spectrometry has been used for complex bioaerosol characterization for close to 10 years. The innovation behind the proposed research is combining the use of all three techniques to build a high throughput single cell MALDI mass spectrometer. During the Phase I research, nanoComposix will fabricate and characterize a series of AuNPs that will be used as a high sensitivity, low background MALDI matrix for the analysis of small MW biomolecules from individual aerosolized mammalian cells. Proof of concept experiments using in-vitro mammalian cell systems will be used to test differences in MALDI mass spectra associated with different nanoparticle application strategies and aerosol generation parameters. Instrumentation that generates the aerosol will be coupled to the ATOFMS and optimized AuNP matrix/cell formulations will be analyzed in an on-line format.